Black and white: Evil vs Evil
by Paragon of Evil
Summary: based on my adventures through land 5 Paragon my god and Nemesis will battle for Eden. be nice my first fanfic Note: story will start off slow put it will pick up...CH 7 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Black and White: Evil vs. Evil  
  
Note I do not own black and white or nemesis but Paragon is my god. Paragon's description: Long black hair, red armor with black spikes, long claws, and his symbol on his forehead.  
  
Shadow's(the creature)description: A very muscular and mostly evil lion with Paragon's symbol on his chest   
A glowing light came from the ground after I sent my creature to get the creed that was in the remains of the dead creature guide. As a vortex opened I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Ah, Paragon, I have been watching your power grow. You and I are the only ones left. You may have the power of two creeds but it's useless without all three. Come I invite you to my realm for a final battle."  
  
I finally got a glimpse of what Nemesis looked like. He had spiky orange armor with long silver hair and glowing orange eyes with his symbol was on his forehead.  
  
"So you finally decide to show yourself, to bad for your ally," I said. "Leyths was pathetic, I would of killed him anyway," Nemesis said  
  
"Fine then, I will come to do battle with you in your land," I answered.  
  
As nemesis fled back into the portal I immediately supplied the vortex with all the supplies I needed to survive. I fed the vortex with scaffolds capable to build wonders. It took me a while but I managed to get all of my disciples into the vortex. I leashed my creature and took him to the portal, and then Blackie appears.  
  
"This is it boss, once we go through there's know turning back," Blackie replied.  
  
"I know," I said.  
  
I jump through the portal and appear in a new land. As I looked around I heard Nemesis's words: "Welcome my adversary..............Welcome to your destiny ....."  
  
The next chapter will begin the conflict with Nemesis. 


	2. A new village and a new follower

Chapter 2  
  
"I gain nothing from defeating the weak, only now you are worth beating. Your power and your worshippers shall be mine. Once I destroy you every living thing in Eden will worship me, Nemesis, the embodiment of evil."  
  
"Quit your yapping already!" I yelled  
  
I charged toward nemesis and tried to attack but he dodged me and I ended up getting nuked by a meablast.  
  
"You'll find that your creatures different because I cursed him."  
  
I looked toward my creature and saw that he was lying on the ground  
  
"What have you done to my creature?!" I roared  
  
"You'll see," nemesis laughed as he disappeared into his realm. I checked my creature and he looked fine to me. But I noticed that the situation is similar to when I was fighting Leyths, Nemesis and I were on the opposite ends of this huge island. So I'll have to convert villages one by one in order to get close to Nemesis's temple which was very large. He had most of the island under his control with two villages as an exception. A Tibetan and Japanese village were there. As night fell my creature was acting weird, to my surprise he didn't look as evil and a bit smaller, it seemed very odd.  
  
"Oh well," I sighed.  
  
"Hey humans! Get to work on my temple before I burn you all into nothing!", I roared at my villagers.  
  
"Yes master, please don't hurt us!" the villagers pleaded.  
  
I may have a small influence, and my creature may be cursed, but at least I can still boss around my disciples. I observed the island to see it was a very large one. I looked to see what creature Nemesis had and to my surprise it was a pure good gorilla. How odd that the embodiment of evil had a good creature. The island was so large that even a god would take a while to move across this island. After I got my settlement built up, I immediately sent my creature to the nearby Japanese village. I sent him to convert it, he lit some abodes on fire, did a flock of bats miracle, and eventually I converted that village.  
  
"Ah.......satisfaction indeed....", I thought.....  
  
As night fell my creature began to change again, he looked even less eviler and even more smaller. My conscience pointed to a campfire next to the village, there was a little man praying.  
  
"You are the one true god! Let me help you to light up this world! I'd like to tell you more of what I know....", the little man said.  
  
"Alright", I answered.  
  
"A spiritual curse affects your creature. There is a wonder in another village that is slowly shrinking your creature into nothing."  
  
"Which wonder?" I asked.  
  
"It is in a uncontrolled Tibetan village......."  
  
Please read and review! 


	3. The Tibetain village and Nemesis's wrath

**Chapter 3**

As I fly toward the Tibetan village on the east side of the island, I look toward Nemesis's realms. His Greek village seemed to be very well organized. His Gorilla was dancing with the people of the village.

Paragon: (What a sickening sight...)

I reached the Tibetan village and look over it. This village was built on a mountain with a large wonder at the top of it. I wanted to see what kind of power I would get if I took this village. The miracles were:

Fireball extreme

Lightning extreme

Forest miracle

Heal increase

Megablast increase

Obviously this village was vital not only for powerwise but to stop Shadow from shrinking. But this village was far from my influence so I sent Shadow to convert it. But when he got close I heard something.

Villagers: By the almighty powers we will protect our town! Nemesis, so kindly has grated us a shield! By the almighty powers we will protect our town!

Before I knew it a huge spiritual shield grew around the town.

Paragon: This can't be good......

Whitie : Leader, you see those 3 stones outside the village?

Paragon : Yeah....

Whitie: Remove the chanters and the shied will go down.

Blackie: Or we could just kill them.

Paragon: Great idea!

I sent Shadow up to the farthest stone on the mountain As Shadow got close the stone shocked him. That got him pissed so Shadow used lightning increase on the chanting man, ending his life. Next there was a stone in my influence so I picked up the stone and threw it far. Then I sacrificed the chanter for energy. After Shadow killed the last chanter, the shield finally went down. I sighed with relief.

Paragon: Now to convert this village.

Shadow did his thing and finally I got the village. I could feel my power growing. But our celebration ended when a megablast fell from the sky and destroyed the wonder. I looked up and saw Nemesis.

Nemesis (enraged): You are very persistent Paragon. You may have taken this village but it is ultimately futile. I WILL get this village back!

Nemesis charged for me and tackled me. He began to punch and kick me. I threw him off and used lightning on him. He came back at me with a fireball increase. One fireball hit me and the other two flew off. As I start punching and kicking Nemesis, he pulled back and drop kicked me, then when I land on the ground he unleashed a megablast increase on me. Some of my buildings were destroyed in the process. Panting, Nemesis left and went back to his realm. Badly hurt I manage to get up.

Blackie: You okay boss?

Paragon: Yeah....I'll make it....

Whitie: Nemesis is still much too powerful for us.

Paragon: Well no shit.

Night fell again and Shadow was acting weird again. His body turned bright orange and his eyes were as innocent as a child's. I was disgusted at the look of him. I went back to the Japanese helper to talk with him.

Paragon: My creature looks terrible...

Helper: Yes I know.

Paragon :What village do I need to take now?

Helper: The Tibetan village on the mountain next to my village. The wonder in it is slowly sapping your creature of his strength.

Paragon: Well I guess I'll get that village tomorrow then....

Notice I changed the dialogue style, this is easier than the style I had in chapters 1 and 2

Next chapter: Oh no not them again!


	4. Oh no not them again!

**Chapter 4**

As my villagers worked on their houses I decided to test my newest and deadliest miracle, megablast. I cast it on a finished house. Instantly a shaft of bright red light rained down and destroyed the house. Nothing was left of it.

Paragon: (laughs)

Child: You're a mean God!

Paragon: (stops laughing, gives an evil look)

The child's parents run up and hold their hand over his mouth.

Parents (scared look): We're sorry m'lord he won't do it again!

I snapped my fingers and the boy floated up in the air and I threw a fireball straight at him. In a few seconds the body of the boy turned to ash.

Paragon: Let this be a lesson to all of you! Question my judgment, and you shall be nothing more than ash.

The people started to work again without question.

As I observed the humans work Blackie pointed to my right, as I looked I saw another village. But something wasn't right, this village was under my control. Then, I heard a dreadful but familiar sound, Polka.

????:Hello m'lord.

Paragon: (Oh no not them again!)

????: Our faith in you has kept us going and we landed here with a colony ready to believe in you.

The men came out of a wrecked ship that looked very familiar. It was the explorers I helped way back when I was in land one.

Explorers: Here is our way of saying thank you.

They hauled out a miracle dispenser with Miracle Flock. I could use this for village conversions.

Paragon: Great timing boys! I so happened to need this right now.

I picked up the seed and got ready to cast it. I went toward Nemesis's Tibetan village to begin conversion. I released the Flock of Bats upon the village and got me a huge chunk of belief. But then I decided, oh well time for the big guns. I unleashed a Megablast increase on the village. 8 shafts of light destroyed anything it touched. Nemesis who was preoccupied with his main village turned and saw what I was doing. He came and held his arms out erecting a spiritual shield.

Nemesis: This is my village Paragon! You won't take it from me!

Paragon: Oh really? Let's see how long that shield lasts...

What Nemesis didn't know is that I had a fireball extreme miracle dispenser in the mountains behind my temple. I stocked piled some and threw it at his shield. 8 fireballs went through but disappeared. Nemesis grinned, so I unleashed another and another. I could start to see him panicking. So I kept unleashing Fireball extremes until the shield went down a fireballs began burning his village.

Nemesis: Damn!

I began to put out the fires before Nemesis did to impress the village even more. Nemesis was enraged. I unleashed one more Flock and finally got the village.

Nemesis (shocked): Impossible! You have taken one of my villages!

Then a mean look appeared on Nemesis's face.

Nemesis:...However I shall relieve you of the wonder...

Nemesis turned around and unleashed a Megablast on the wonder.

Nemesis: I obviously underestimated you Paragon, Now it will be even better to beat you. But you think I'll stand here and let you take my village, I'll just have to do something about it.

Paragon: Like what?

Nemesis: THIS!!

A storm increase appeared around the entire village. Everywhere lightning struck, houses ,people etc. And then Nemesis unleashed a fireball increase and a megablast increase. Nemesis starts laughing and flies off into his realm. I tried to put out the fires but the lightning kept on striking, I had no choice but to erect a spiritual shield. I sent my people to my worship site and charged Shield up. Seconds later I put up the shield.

Paragon: Come on hold up now.

The lightning finally stopped and the shield went down.

Whitey: You saved those people leader, wow I didn't think you'd do something like that.

Paragon: The village was important that's all.

Night fell again and I went to the Japanese helper.

Paragon: Tell me about the next village.

Helper: The Greek village in the center of the island. There is a wonder that controls your creature's alignment, it makes your creature's the opposite of yours and to that of Nemesis's and the creed will never unite. Destroy this last wonder and your creature will be freed of the curse and will go back to normal.

Paragon: Then that village will be mine by tomorrow....

Next Chapter: The Return of an old friend.


	5. Return of an old friend

**Chapter 5**

Paragon: (yells a battle cry)

I screamed as I struck a large pack of wolves with lightning bolts. Ever since Nemesis destroyed the wonder in my Tibetan village, wolves were running up the mountains. Because when the wonder was standing it blocked all access to the mountain, but now that it's gone Nemesis sends packs of possessed wolfs up the mountain. My people try to rebuild the wonder but they don't have enough wood, and this island had scarce resources. The only village on the island that had wood miracle was Nemesis's Greek village at the center of the island. That's one other reason why I need that village, the other reason would be to get Shadow back to normal.

Paragon: Whitey I can't keep this up forever.

Whitey: Leader you mustn't give up.

Then a huge purple shield warped around the mountain.

Paragon: What the hell?

Blackie: Look Boss someone's coming!

I turned and saw a purple light flying toward me. It was another God!

???: Hello Paragon, long time no see.

I looked at this god and immediately jumped.

Paragon: Amon! I didn't think you were still alive! Nemesis said that he and I were the only ones left.

Amon: I'm still alive and kicking!

Amon was a bald headed god with spiky armor with glowing blue eyes. His symbol was on his forehead, his symbol stands for lightning.

Paragon: I can't believe I hadn't noticed you here.

Amon: I got here a few hours ago, I was building up my settlement.

Paragon: Where is you territory anyway?

Amon pointed to his territory. It was in the mountains north of the other Tibetan village. His small evil green temple was built at the base of a mountain with his village right next to it. He had and Egyptian wonder built on the mountain above his temple. His creature was a large half-evil tiger.

Paragon: Aren't you a little worried that Nemesis's influence is close to yours?

Amon: Not really

Paragon: Hey I need a favor.

Amon: What?

Paragon: You see that Greek village over there?

Amon: Yeah

Paragon: I need that village.

Amon: Why?

I showed Amon my cursed Creature. Amon had a sick look.

Amon: So if you take that village your creature will go back to normal?

Paragon: Yep

Amon: Sure I'll help you!

Amon and I headed toward the village and begun to use our teamwork to try and convert the Greeks. With a flash of light we both used flock of bats to gain huge amounts of belief. Then we both cast megablast right in the middle of the village. We toppled over 1,000 belief in a few seconds. Then Nemesis came.

Nemesis(surprised): Amon!?

Amon: Nemesis....

Nemesis: I thought I left you do die.

Amon: I survived and now I want revenge.

Nemesis: You and Paragon won't get this village!

Nemesis raises a spiritual and physical shield around his village.

Nemesis: You won't get through!

Paragon and Amon: Oh yes we will!

Amon and I cast Megablast increase at the shield, sixteen blasts shattered the physical shield but the spiritual shield still stood. Then we both blasted the shield with fireball and lightning extreme on the shield. In an instant the shield collapsed. We both cast flock before Nemesis could raise another shield, and finally the village was ours!

Paragon: Alright Amon! We did it!

Amon: Yeah! Great teamwork!

Nemesis(enraged): NO! Not this village too! Damnit Paragon!

Villager: No that you're our god, we are told that this wonder contains secrets.

Then a megablast came from the sky and destroyed the wonder.

Nemesis: NO! You won't learn the secret of the wonder! As for you underling, you're change of sides, disappointsme.

Nemesis unleashed a Storm Extreme on the village and sucked up the villager and it swept off into his realm. The helper walked up.

Helper: I can now rid your creature of the curse.

Paragon: Excellent, do it.

The helper began to chant and Shadow transformed back to normal.

Paragon: Now there's the Shadow I remember!

Helper: Nemesis may be weakened but not defeated. I'd be careful if I were you.

Then an earthquake happened.

Amon: What was that?

Then in the distance we saw Nemesis temple turn pure evil. And in a second a megablast fell from the sky in the distance. In another second 5 megablasts fell from the sky. Each second the megablasts got closer to Amon's village.

Paragon: Amon look out!

In a matter of seconds the megablasts reached the village and obliterated it.

Nemesis: This time I'll finish the job.

Megablasts rained from the sky onto Amon's temple.

Amon(weakening): Paragon, take the creed from my creature! He's on the mountain!

I saw Amon's creature on the mountain praying at the wonder. As Amon's temple slowly disappears, Amon said one last thing.

Amon: Paragon, kick his ass!

Amon's temple exploded. His creature was still praying until a megablast extreme destroyed his body, leaving a creed where he once stood.

Blackie: Boss! Send our creature to get the creed now!

I sent Shadow to the creed. I now had three creeds, I had the power to finally destroy nemesis.

Paragon: Nemesis, you have taken my allies and my some of my people. But now you're mine.

I held the three creeds in my hands and I slowly began to fuse them by pressing them together. When I released my hands the power of the 3 creeds flowed through my body. My power erupted, my realm created a huge storm, my claws were glowing with red flaming electricity, my pupils silted, I grew fangs, and my power was increased by a lot.

Paragon: Now Nemesis, time to face your destiny....

* * *

Next chapter: The beginning of the end.


	6. The begining of the end

Black and white Evil vs. Evil

Chapter 6: The beginning of the end

As the power of the 3 creeds flowed through my body I could see that Nemesis had some fear in his eyes. I gave a sadistic smile and charged toward Nemesis, instantly my fist flew through his stomach. Nemesis, shocked, fell out of the sky and unto the ground. He leaned up and wiped his lip...and he noticed blood. When a god bleeds that means that they have been seriously wounded.

Nemesis(staring at his blood stained hand): What...is this? Am I bleeding...?

Nemesis stood up and wiped the blood off his hand. Then I could see that he was bursting with rage.

Nemesis: Paragon...you're gonna pay for making me bleed...

Instantly when he said that, the sky turned blood red. There was only one thing standing between him and victory, his last village. When I get his village, he will be finished.

Paragon: You don't scare me Nemesis...now I'm going to finish this.

We both charged at each other and slammed our fists. Lightning struck as we clashed with our might. As he threw his swift kicks I blocked them. However, every time I try to punch him he dodges them. I grabbed Nemesis, knee kicked him a few times, threw him on the ground, and launched my newly enhanced Megablast, it exploded directly on his body. Nemesis flew up in the air and launched a Megablast unto the ground, a second later 5 more Megablasts fell from the sky right in front of me, so I had to break off the fight. Nemesis flew back away from me.

Nemesis(puffing): You can not beat me Paragon. As long as I have this last village, I'm invincible.

Nemesis threw out his hands and a shield rose up between my influence and his.

Paragon: Are you afraid Nemesis! Are you afraid that I may beat you? That all the power you have will be mine! I can tell this has never happened to you before, I can see that you were afraid that this would happen. You should of destroyed me when you had the chance!

I saw many of his followers trying to run toward his sanctuary. If I killed his followers the less power he would have. I held a fire ball in my hand and launched it toward the group of peasants. As they ignited their screams fueled my power. I summoned a tornado to suck up the rest of the people and I used lightning bolts to shock the people that were in the wind. When the tornado disbursed, the roasted carcasses flew straight into Nemesis's Aztec village. I could feel the fear building up in his village. Nemesis was just shocked of what I have done.

Nemesis: I WILL PROTECT MY VILLAGE! YOU WILL NOT HAVE THEM!

Paragon: Who said I wanted them...?

Nemesis knew what I wanted to do. He knew that I wanted to slay them all...

I know it has been a really long time. But I have been very busy. R&R

Next chapter: Judgement day 


	7. Judgement Day

**Chapter Seven**

**Judgement Day**

I smiled as I lit the poor villagers aflame. I summoned lightning from the sky to strike who ever attempted to move. As Nemesis's refugees froze in place due to fear of being shocked by lightning, Nemesis tried to save them by picking them up and placing them into his village that was protected by the near-invincible shield, I however slew those he missed. There was a small girl, no older than the age of 6, crying for her mother that laid before her nothing more than a burnt carcass that was still smoking from the hellfire that I brought down upon the mortals. Her screams fed my power, the sound was intoxicating to my mind, I however couldn't take the obnoxious screech anymore, I picked her up with my godly hand, and began to squeeze the life out of her tiny body.

Nemesis: STOP! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!

Paragon: You know for the embodiment of evil you sure do care about your people…

Nemesis rushed toward me in a attempt to stop my torturing of the little girl, who was still screaming on the top of her tiny lungs. I threw a Megablast straight at him, he fell back and hit the ground. I squeezed the girl tighter, I could hear her ribs cave in and crush her lungs, her scream fell silent. I then ignited her with a fireball, and launched her straight into Nemesis's last village. Apparently the body went through the shield. I grinned and said…

Paragon: Nemesis, you truly are pathetic, I was expecting something more from you.

Nemesis got up and flew up into the air. Apparently he wasn't beaten yet.

Nemesis: YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD PARAGON!

When he said that, Megablast's rained down unto my position. I dodged a few of them until one hit me and knocked me to the ground. Nemesis waved some sort of Gesture and before I knew it, fire, lightning, megablasts all fell upon me. I could feel my power drain, however I was not down yet, I am so close to victory. I raised up before he could do anymore damage. I raised my hands to deflect the blasts right back to Nemesis. This caught him off guard and knocked him right out of the sky. I realized that even with my new powers, this couldn't drag on forever, we were both equal in miracle power.

Paragon: Enough!

While nemesis was down, I immediately threw dozens of fireballs toward the protected town. The effort was in vain, for the fire flew off the shield. I can tell that this town had high belief in Nemesis. This pissed me off, for I didn't know how to destroy this shield, and Nemesis would eventually get back up from his fall. I then thought, my creature! I summoned Shadow to the edge of my boundary, I commanded him to help me desecrate the shield. Good thing I taught him many miracles for offensive tactics. He constantly shot off many bolts of lightning as I shot megablasts at the shield. Nemesis shot up from the ground to only see his "almighty" shield slowly fade to nothing.

Nemesis: NO!

In that instant, the shield miraculously exploded, this caused a chain reaction and set the whole town aflame. As the fire spread from abode to abode, Nemesis's power slowly faded, I could see in his orange eyes that for once, he felt the loss of power. This is when it all came full circle. I then summoned a new miracle out of instinct, a large blue circle of fire surrounded the town, the land shook within that circle. The land became molten, as if a eruption were to take place. A massive red pillar of fire flew up into the sky, covering the area of the circle. Nemesis watched in awe as this new miracle ravaged his last village. As the pillar of light disbanded, an explosion, similar to a megablast, only much larger in scale, destroyed anything within the circle. Apparently the force of the circle withstood this blast. What remained of the blast appeared as a cloud…as the shape of a mushroom. I could tell that without this circle to contain the explosion, the whole island could of vaporized. As the cloud and circle of energy disappeared, nothing was left of the village, just a massive crater to where it once was. Nemesis…who was shocked of what I had done, flew toward the volcano near his temple, which was now exposed.

Nemesis: I am…truly impressed Paragon, But I am not beaten yet.

Nemesis's creature walked below it's masters feet.

Paragon: What are you up to?

Nemesis: Like I said I have not be beaten yet. You call that a creature? It's hardly worthy of the name. THIS is a creature, and I will make it the opposite of yours.

Nemesis's pure hearted Gorilla began to chant, the a fog appeared around it, I could see it's body change. It was once a gorilla, but now it was a lion. I was shocked

Paragon: What sorcery is this!

Nemesis: Just a trick I learned when I first combined the three creeds. Now let us rest up and observe whos creature is more dominant. After the outcome is determined, You and I will fight. I had no choice, I had to play by these rules, for Nemesis and I were both tired.

Nemesis: What do you say, my excellent adversary?

Paragon: I guess I have no choice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Next chapter: Battle of the Titans

Again sorry for the long time between updates, I have been busy, anyway R&R.


End file.
